Arena des Olymps
Die Arena des Olymp ist die Heimat von Hercules. In dieser Welt geht es rund um den Film Hercules. Die meiste Zeit verbringt man in dieser Welt damit verschiedene Wettkämpfe in der Arena auszutragen. Geschichte Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep Terras Geschichte Terra kommt in dieser Welt an und sieht auch prompt, wie Unversierte den jungen Hercules angreifen. Ohne zu zögern, stellt Terra sich, anstatt Hercules, den Unversierten. Nach einen kurzen Kampf sind diese auch schon bezwungen. Hercules tritt wieder dazu und dankt Terra für seinen Hilfe. Dabei legt er ihm aber auch an Herz bei den Spielen teilzunehmen. In der Arena angekommen, treffen wir auf Hades der einen Plan schmieden will, wie man die Götter besiegt. Kaum erblickt er Terra hat er seinen Plan beisammen und spricht ihn an. Er sieht, dass Terra Dunkelheit in sich trägt und möchte ihm beibringen sie zu kontrollieren. Terra geht auf dieses Angebot ein und kämpft sich nach dem Prinzip des ersten Kingdom Hearts Teils bis ins Finale. Hades, der gehofft hatte diese Kämpfe würden Terra mehr fordern und die Dunkelheit in ihm entfachen würde, ist nun in der Klemme. Er wollte, den von der Dunkelheit bessesenen, Terra nutzen um den Olymp zu stürzen, doch da kommt Zack Fair herein. Im Finale muss man schließlich auch gegen Zack antreten. Er ist ein ziemlich leichter Gegner. Doch hat man ihn einmal besiegt fängt Hades an ihn mit der Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren, ähnlich wie Malefiz als sie Terra kontollierte. Nun beginnt der zweite Kampf, indem Zack nun deutlich schwerer zu besiegen ist. Doch nachdem man auch ein zweites Mal gewonnen hat, flieht Hades und Zack wird wieder normal. Der gerettete Zack sieht in Terra seinen Helden, doch der ist der Meinung, dass er kein Held ist. Doch in diesen Moment hört er die Menge jubeln. Zack erklärt ihm, dass er es nicht an ihm liegt, sondern an den anderen, ob er ein Held ist oder nicht. Er und Zack geben sich die Hand und mit dieser letzten Geste lässt er auch die Arena des Olymps hinter sich. Aquas Geschichte Aqua begibt sich hier auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden. Sie erfährt von Herkulrd und Phil, dass Terra an den letzten Spielen teilgenommen und diese sogar gewonnen hat. Aqua hofft diesen in den Spielen wieder zu sehen und lässt sich von Phil anmelden. Sie gewinnt, ist jedoch enttäuscht, Terra nicht gesehen zu haben. Als sie gerade gehen will, erzählt Zack ihr, dass Hades bei den letzten Spielen versucht hatte Terra in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen, jedoch konnte dieser sich widersetzen. Über diese Neuigkeiten ist Aqua wieder froh. Sie besiegt Zack und kommt ins Finale. Dort trifft sie auf Hades, der mit einer selbst erschaffenen Kopie des Eistitans auftrat. Doch sie konnte beide besiegen. Zack fragt sie am Ende noch, ob sie ein Date mit ihm haben möchte und beschließt einfach, dass sie eins haben, sobald er ein Held geworden ist. Ventus Geschichte Ventus beobachtet, wie Zack, der nichts lieber als ein Held wäre, sich Phil aufdrängt. Doch dieser hat bereits Herkules als Schützling und sagt, dass die beiden bei den nächsten Spielen gegeneinander spielen sollten und er sich dann entscheiden würde. Ventus trainiert zusammen mit Herkules. Dieser und Zack erreichen beide das Finale, während es in der Stadt von Unversierten wimmelt. Ventus möchte dass die beiden ungestört sind und will die Unversierten allein besiegen. Kurze Zeit später taucht auch Herkules auf, der den Kampf abrach um Ventus zu helfen. Mit etwas Verspätung trifft auch Zack mit dem selben Grund ein. Phil meint, dass es nicht nur Körperkraft, sondern auch ein fürsorgliches Herz für einen Helden brauche. Da Zack kurz gezögert hatte, beschloss er weiterhin Herkules zu trainieren. Ventus verspricht Zack und Herkules sie zu besuchen, wenn sie Helden geworden sind. Kingdom Hearts Als Sora die Arena zum ersten Mal betritt, wird er von Phil, der mit den Vorbereitungen für die Spiele beschäftigt ist, mit Hercules und bat ihn eine schwere Kiste wegzuschieben. Er erlaubte ihm bei den Probe-Spielen mitzumachen, sofern er sein Training besteht. Obwohl Sora dies erfolgreich absolvierte, ließ Phil ihn nicht daran teilnehmen. Enttäuscht verließ er die Arena und erhielt draußen von Hades eine Eintrittskarte, die ihm erlaubt an den Probe-Spielen teilzunehmen. Sora kämpft sich durch einige Runden und schafft es in das Finale, wo er gegen Cloud antritt. Nachdem er gegen ihn gekämpft hat, taucht Cerberus auf. Hercules hält ihn eine Weile auf bis Sora, Donald und Goofy ihn bezwingen. Sobald man lernt das gelbe Trio-Symbol zu benutzen, kann man die Kiste in der Vorhalle der Arena wegschieben und das dahinterliegende Schlüsselloch der Welt verschließen. Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories In diesem Teil der Reihe wurde die Grundidee überarbeitet, und man muss ein Rennen gegen Herc und Cloud gewinnen. Ansonsten ist sie wie jede andere Welt in KH: CoM. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxass erste Mission in dieser Welt besteht daraus, sie mit Xigbar zu erforschen. Dieser meint, dass sie hier auch nach potentiellen neuen Mitgliedern für die Organisation suchen würden. Außerdem erklärt er ihm, wie jemand in die Organisation kommt und sagt, dass er und Xion spezielle Niemande sind. Roxas und Xigbar vernichten einige Herzlose, was Phils Aufmerksamkeit erregt, der Roxas für jemanden hält, den Hercules ihm empfohlen hat. Xigbar schien verschwunden zu sein und erst wieder aufzutauchen, nachdem Phil Roxas sagt, dass er ihn ausbilden würde und zur Arena zurück lief. Der Freischütz meint, dass die Organisation sich geheim halten soll und lässt ihn zurück, da er die Arena nun betreten darf. Phil lässt seinen neuen Schüler immer härter und härter trainieren, bis er erschöpft ist und er beschließt, dass es für den Tag reicht. Während Roxas nach seinem letzten Training zurück zum Schloss geht, läuft Hercules an ihm vorbei. Danach kann man noch sehen, dass Phil zu ihm meint, sein neuer Schützling habe auf die Herzlosen aufgepasst während er weg war. Bei seiner nächsten Mission in dieser Welt bekommt er Demyx zur Unterstützung und sie sehen, dass Hercules hart trainiert. Phil erklärt ihm, dass er viel trainieren muss, da jeder darauf zählt, dass er stark ist. Roxas fragt sich darauf, ob solche Erwartungen dasselbe sind wie Befehle. Nach über zwei Monaten haben die beiden eine weitere Mission in der Arena des Olymps, jedoch kann nur Roxas als Helden-Schüler sie erledigen. Da er bis ins Finale kommt, sagt Phil ihm, dass er darauf zählt, dass er gewinnt. Als Roxas ihn fragt, ob das dasselbe wäre wie ein Befehl, meinte Phil, dass er sich auf das Kämpfen konzentrieren soll. Im Finale kämpft er gegen Xigbar, der dessen Kraft testen wollte. Doch der Kampf wurde von einem Panzerrüstor unterbrochen. Der Freischütz lässt ihn alleine kämpfen und bemerkt, dass seine Kraft tatsächlich gewachsen ist. Während des Kampfes hat Roxas erneut eine Vision vom Jungen in Rot. Als Phil nach dem Finale laut über Roxas spricht und Hercules ihn fragt, wer er ist, wird ihm erst klar, dass er die falsche Person trainert hat. An seinem 296. Tag in der Organisation hat Roxas erneut eine Mission in der Arena. Während dieser meint Phil, dass er froh ist, dass er nicht getötet wurde oder ähnliche, aber er fragt ihn auch wer eigentlich ist. Obwohl Roxas nicht antwortet und ihn früher getäuscht hat, lässt Phil ihn beim Turnier mitmachen. Da er das Turnier gewinnt, wird ihm von seinem ehemaligen Trainer gratuliert und gesagt er soll hin und wieder mal vorbei schauen. Kingdom Hearts II Hades schickt Herzlose um Hercules zu schwächen und ihn selbst in einen zu verwandeln. Karlo erzählt Hades, dass es sich bei dem Schlüsselschwert um eine Art "Universalschlüssel" handelt, womit sich alle Türen öffnen lassen. Um also das Kolloseum der Unterwelt zu entriegeln, welches von Zeus einst versiegelt wurde, braucht Hades den Schlüssel. Hierfür befreit und beaufragt er Auron, doch dieser weigert sich und kämpft gegen Hades. So lässt der Herr der Unterwelt Megara entführen, um so Sora in die Unterwelt zu locken. Während des Kampfes mit Karlo wird das Siegel geöffnet. Hades ließ währenddessen die Hydra frei um die Arena des Olymp zu zerstören. Im zweiten Kapitel geht es um das Turnier in der Unterwelt. Hades stiehlt Aurons Willen, um ihn für seine Zwecke empfänglich zu machen. Als Sora, Goofy und Donald herausfinden, was mit Auron geschah, beschließen sie ihrem Freund zu helfen und den Bann zu brechen. Mit seiner und Hercules Hilfe, schaffen sie es Hades zu besiegen. Orte Stadt in der Nähe Thebens Heroen-Platz Der Heroen-Platz ist ein großer Platz vor der Arena. Er ist von großen Mauern umgeben, in denen kleine Fenster sind. Durch diese kann man Himmel und Wolken sehen, während von oben helles Tageslicht scheint. Auf einer Seite ist ein großes Tor, dass in Kingdom Hearts zur Weltenkarte, in Kingdom Hearts II in die Unterwelt und in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep in die Stadt führt. Außerdem sieht man an einer Wand mehrere Plakate, auf denen man lesen kann, wer welchen Platz in einem Turnier belegt hat. Auf dem Platz sind mehrere Fackeln verteilt und über dem Tor zur Eingangshalle kreuzen zwei riesige goldene Krieger-Statuen ihre Schwerter. In Kingdom Hearts II stehen auch die Trophäen aus Kingdom Hearts auf dem Platz. Eingangshalle Die Einganshalle ist ein kleiner Raum direkt vor der Arena. Dort stehen die Pokale und an einer Wand hängt ein Schild, auf dem eine Turnierregel steht. In Kingdom Hearts steht Phil vor dem Eingang zur Arena und man kann bei ihm ausmachen an welchem Turnier man teilnimmt. Arena Die Arena ist groß und offen. Bei einfachen Kämpfen ist man von unsichtbaren Wänden umgeben und kämpft somit in einem kleinen quadratischen Raum, in dessen Ecken Säulen stehen. Bei Kämpfen mit größeren Gegnern, wie z.B. mit Cerberus verschwinden die Wände und man kann auch auf die Zuschauertribüne. Unterwelt In Kingdom Hearts II kann man durch das große Tor die Unterwelt betreten. Diese ist das Reich der Toten, in welcher Hades der Herrscher ist. Eingang zur Unterwelt Der Eingang zur Unterwelt besteht aus einem kleinen, runden Platz mit drei Abzweigungen. Es ist der erste Ort dieser Welt den man in Kingdom Hearts II betritt. Dort kann man sich bei Pech und Schwefel bei den Turnieren anmelden. Eine Abzweigung führt in die Oberwelt, eine führt bis zur Kammer des Hades und eine bis zum Siegel. Höhle der Töten: Eingang, Durchgang&innere Kammer Tal der Toten Kammer des Hades Unterwelt-Kavernen: Eingang, der verlorene Pfad&Atrium Das Siegel Brunnen ohne Wiederkehr Unterwelt-Arena Charaktere *Hercules *Hades *Phil *Pegasus *Megara *Pech und Schwefel *Auron *Zack Fair *Junger Hercules Trivia *Die Arena des Olymps ist bisher die einzige Disneywelt wo Final Fantasy Charakter auftauchen. *Obwohl in der Arena kein Mensch auf den Tribünen sitzt, hört man nach einem Sieg immer Jubelschreie. Quellen *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep en:Olympus Coliseum fr:Colisée de l'Olympe Kategorie:Welten